Gods, I HateLove Him
by MadiOfTheSun
Summary: Connor Stoll spent his whole life with his brother. Stealing, Flirting, pranking. But Travis starts going out with Katie, an Connor is left all alone. Then a new demigod, Mara Evermore, shows up. She could be what Connor needs. One problem: She hates him.
1. Chapter 1

Mara was having a really rotten week.

Her mom kicked her out of the house. Mara was her Mom's biggest mistake.

Man. And she thought being 14 would be cool. You know, more freedom, highschool.

She definetly wasn't going home now. She didn't know where she could go, but it wasn't there. After that argument? Nope. Along with the fact that she hated New York. Not. A. Chance.

Of course, the streets weren't nice either. But she had felt a strange pull toward one direction, and she realized now she was headed towards long island.

It took her two more days to where the pull just disapeared.

It was a strawberry farm.

Nice.

Her gut totally sucked. She was hungery though, so she walked in. There was a large pine tree on a hill. Mara smiled to herself. She loved trees, and this one was huge. She walked up the hill where it was, and nearly fell back down. It was a camp, nestled into a beautiful little valley. She wanted to cry. It looked like absolute paradise. Little wooden cabins formed an oval in one area, and all sorts of different activities around the rest of the camp. There was a dining pavilion. Oh, wow. She smelled barbaque, and pizza, and devil's food cake, and Hersheys milk chocolate bars- Her mouth watered. She was so hungery.

Suddenly, she heard a snarl behind her. She didn't dare turn around, she knew what it was. She had already met one of these boys. She didn't want to kill another one! They reminded her of the dogs she had met on her way here. She loved them. But they gave her no choice. She gripped the thick strip of steel she had found on her way in her hand. This is not one of the strays, she told herself. It will kill you.

It lunged as she thought this. It took her by surprise, and she cursed herself for getting distracted. She swiped with the steel, but it didn't cut the monster. She tried wapping it on the head, but it didn't conk out the way it was supposed to in movies. She fought it for the next 7 minutes, not getting anywhere, when a slash went through the hellhound and it dissaparated. A boy stood with a strange bronze sword in his hand and he smirked at her. Her heart fluttered before her pride kicked in and she scowled. "I had it under control." She said icly.

His smirk deepend, and he chuckled arrogantly . "Sure you did." He held out his hand to help her up. She ignored it and got to her feet herself. He retracted his hand, not affected by her rejection at all. "A pretty demi-god chick like you shouldn't walk around outside the borders without proper manpower."

She was seriously considering punching this guy out.

She held it together. She had a firey temper that sometimes got away from her, she had been working on that.

But then he winked at her, and she kneed him in the soft spot. He fell to the ground writhing as a bunch of other kids showed up. She winked at him sarcastically and said. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Mara. I can tell we'll be great enemies."

A/N YAY! New story! I can't believe I'm starting one so soon after I finished "Gray", but I had this idea and didn't want to forget it. If you are reading this, review! I thrive on reviews! Oh, and check out my other story, "Gray". It's about Nico and an original character. THALICO SHOULD BE ILLEGAL! Later.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Yay! I already got a review! YOU ROCK! Anybody who reads this, REVIEW! And I will read and review yours!

Enjoy!

Mara loved camp. She hadn't been "claimed" as the people here called it, but she liked things here anyway. She had made good friends with a girl named Melody, from the Apollo cabin. They really connected. And one girl, Annabeth, was good company as well.

She had chosen the things on her schedule to what she needed and matched her hobbies, singing, writing, and acting. She didn't have the coordination required for anything physical that wasn't nessacary. Give her a sword or a bow, or poison, she was the girl for the job. She liked to carry small, concealed weapons with her, in combination with her sword and bow. She was just good with weaponory in general. But sports? No. No way, no how. The idiot in her temporary cabin, Connor, loved to remind her of the fact that she couldn't play any sports. He was SO annoying. He flirted with her, teased her, and once blew her a kiss, which landed him in the infirmery. He couldn't take a freaking hint!

She was walking to freelance vocals when Melody came up to her and said "Nutcase at three O'clock."

Mara looked behind her. Oh great.

Connor said to her. "Hey beautiful. Where you headed?"

Her first thought was unthinking pleasure. It made her glow. She had a weakness for him, just one. He knew how to make her feel like a queen with compliments. She was such a sucker for compliments on beauty, because she wasn't even remotely cute, and he made her feel gorgeous. She had blonde hair, yes, but it couldn't decide whether it was curly or straight. She had a single pimple on her forehead that refused to leave, and skin that wasn't pale, but it wasn't tan either. She new she was slightly over-weight, which Melody always denied, but she was her friend. She had to say that. And her feet. She never, ever, mentioned her feet. They were huge. Not mishapen or anything, her feet were, by some standereds, cute, they were just HUGE.

Then she remebered that he flirted with every girl at this camp, and she sighed and said. "Vocals. Not that it's any of your buisness." She scowled.

….

Connor looked at her beautiful face as she first blushed. She was so beautiful. Her golden waves hung over her shoulder in a side ponytail, and she had a blue bandana keeping the strands that refused to stay put in place. She had a body that was better than any girl on a magazine cover. She had actual, feminine curves, she wasn't beyond-belief-skinny. She was so natural, beyond beautiful. He liked to tell her so, as well. There was always a moment when she would blush at the prospect of being called pretty. She didn't believe it for some reason. Weird.

She hated his guts for some reason. Yes, he flirted with a lot of girls, but he never flirted with a girl while dating someone else. Yes, he had dated a lot of girls, but was it really his fault he was so damn charming? She would be his. He had years to make it happen. He wanted her so badly. She would be his biggest challenge.

But she was so worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Connor was walking to his next class, Theives, a history when he bumped into a certain blonde, knocking all her papers out of her hands and onto the abnormally green grass. He started to pick them up when she slapped his hand away. "Don't look at those!" She screamed, as if her life and those of many others hung in the balance. They looked like some regular papers, the kind they both used for class.

But in that instant, he knew he had to read them.

He smirked at her, the smirk that she hated with every vein in her body, and then he grabbed the papers and ran.

She ran after him, but he was far too fast for her. She was tall, and had long legs, and everyone assumed that it made her fast. It didn't. She was the slowest kid at every school she had ever attended, making her feel more overweight than she already did. She- Damn, Connor was fast!

He ran into his cabin, which also happened to be her cabin, but he locked the doors. She pounded on the windows. She then slipped the sall paperclip she kept on hand out from her pocket. And melody made fun of her for learning a mortal skill. "It's worthless." She had dismissed it. Mara had known it would come in handy. She had to be fast.

Meanwhile, Connor heard her picking the lock. He started to look at the papers. They were… song lyrics? Mara wrote songs?

He looked them over. They looked pretty good to him, but he didn't have experience in music or writing so he wouldn't kno-

Music? Writing?

He had a very strange feeling that he knew who Mara's daddy dearest was, and he wondered if she had guessed it as well. She was very smart, almost geeky, but she could never see obvious stuff.

It had to be Apollo.

He burst open the door just as she had finished picking the lock. "I think I know who your dad is!" He yelled.

Her jaw almost dropped before she realized with whom she was speaking and regained her composure. " 

"Yeah, sure. Give my papers back."

He held them just out her reach and said." It's Apollo! You write songs, Marly, it makes sense!"

She grimaced at the nickname. "Never call me that again. And, if that's the only evidence you have, there are still plenty of possiblities." She said as she took her papers back and walked away, but he could see he had gotten her mind whirring.

She walked away into the woods, and connor followed her. Her senses were sharp, but his parentage had the god of theives and travelers, he could tail absolutely anyone.

He had never understood why people were nervous of the forest, it was one of his favourite places. There never seemed to be any bugs, like in normal forests, so it was wonderful in the summertime. The sun shone right through the trees, so there were little meadows everywhere where grass and flowers had been allowed to grow. He didn't come in here that often, and he was surprised how much it had grown since he had last been there. There had to have been some magic involved.

She turned behind her too make sure the idiot hadn't followed her. He didn't seem to be here. She took her shoes and socks off and settled by the small pond/lake no one seemed to know of. Well, maybe Chiron knew, but he hadn't said anything. Mara hadn't been attacked by any monsters when she was near the water, perhaps it was enchanted. Hmm. She'd have to look into that. She started to sing. That was generally why she came here. She couldn't sing as loud as she wanted anywhere else.

She started singing one of her favourite song by Taylor Swift, called Lucky you. It was happy, fun little song that she sung to cheer herself up.

Meanwhile, Connor was behind a tree, listening. She was Apollo's kid, no doubt about it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N C'mon people! I KNOW people have read this, and your not reviewing! WHY DO YOU HATE THE LOYAL AUTHOR? Oh well… my friend Hanna should be reading this soon, so I'd better make it a good chapter. Enjoy, peoples.

The fall seemed to have come early this year, the trees in the forest allowed to turn brilliant red, yellow and gold. Mara was actually excited for winter, which Melody thought was crazy. She prefered the warm sun, as did most of the other Apollo campers.

The campfire that night was going to be epic.

It was the last week of August. The last campfire, the last sing-a-long. Mara had always gone to bed before the sing-a-long, the goody goody, but apparently Melody had convinced her to stay and sing this time because it was the last week with all the campers. Mara had no home to go back to, so she was a year rounder, but Melody was going home, and Connor had heard that that was the only way she managed to get Mara to stay up.

Connor and Travis's mother had died in a car crash a few years back, so they stayed year round too. This made connor happy, something good came from his mother's tragic death. He got to stay year round now, there was nothing left for him at his old home. He would have the prettiest girl at camp for ten months to win her over. He would have her before the year was over.

There were the usual games, then came the campfire. The sing-a-long was about to begin, when there was a flash of golden light. Everyone looked around in wonder. But Connor just grinned at Mara's stunned face. He knew what was coming now. There was another brilliant flash, and golden light bathed the landscape, and Mara semed to be transformed. She was wearing a gold, greek style dress fit for a godess, her already gold coloured hair shimmered, got more wave then it usually did, making it thick and luxerious. She now had thick dark eyelashes framing her deep blue eyes. Her lips light pink.

Then two figures appeared over the fire, then slowly, they decended and Connor could make out a young man and a young woman. When their features came into veiw, Connors jaw dropped at the lady. She was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and honestly? Looked a lot like Mara. It was scary. It was Mara, but like, 16. Wow. He had to think that twice. WOW.

The man was in a leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. His hair was styled like Justin Beiber. His smile was blinding. "Hey, sunshine." He said to Mara, then went over and kissed her forehead in a very fatherly manner. "I'm Apollo, your Dad."

…..

Mara's eyes popped out of her head. She looked at Connor with some grudging respect. He then made the mistake of winking at her, and what little respect for him she had had vanished from her face. Damn.

The woman, squeeled at Connor and Mara. "Oh! You two! My favourite project!" She said. "You two are SO mch fun to watch! I asked Hephastus to make a T.V. show about you guys so I could see what was going on and everything! Oh, and I'm Aphrodite, by the way."

Mara was yet more stunned, then looked at what she was wearing and screamed.

Aphrodite said "Isn't it gorgeous? I want it back by the end of the night, okay? Oh, it looks so good on you!"

She chattered away about anything.

Apollo interupted her. "Well, we just dropped in to say hi. Have a good night." He then glared at Conner and said. "She'd better be in the Apollo cabin tonight. You touch her, you die."

He then smiled brightly and dissapeared.

Melody was the first to react. "We're sisters!" She screamed, A joyful smile lighting her face. The sing-a-long began soon after everyone regained there compsure. Mara wasn't singing, but her friend motioned her to begin.

Oh, she began all right. She started singing a mortal song by a show called glee. It was called rumour has it/someone like you. She had the strongest, prettiest and overall best voice he had ever heard. He didn't say anything untill she was done.

She so had to be his.


	5. Chapter 5

Mara loved her cabin.

She was the only one there now that the school year had started, but the cabin itself was wonderful. It was much bigger on the inside than it was on the outside, any musical instument you could think of was there, a recording studio, a quiet spot to write or draw, a dance studio, a stage, and a beautiful sun room. When I say sun room, I mean it was _always_ sunny there, three of the four walls were glass, so you could see the weather outside but it was always warm. Melody had the idea to put a pool in, but they didn't have the money right now.

It was October. The holiday wasn't Greek, but they were having a Halloween thing anyway. A small dance in the pavilion after the dinner. Campers wore their costumes for the first half, then went to there cabins to change into more fun clothes, as the Aphrodite cabin had insisted. "Whats the point of a dance if we cant look gorgeous at it?" They had asked, stunned that no one else had come to this conclusion. Mara wasn't girly, but the Aphrodite girls had insisted that they work on her. The girls loved watching Travis try to win her, it was better than any soap opera on TV. Mara finally gave in, because even though she wore regular camp clothes and no make-up, she secretly loved getting dressed up for this kind of thing. She had already picked out a costume, she was going to be a minor goddess that she made up, the one for girls who liked singing, acting and writing.

Her costume was all gold, simaler to the one she wore when she was claimed. That was the only thing she got to do. Two Aphrodite girls would be working on the rest of her. Whenever she told them how crazy they were for actually planning it out on paper, they all but ripped out her throat. Geez.

She went down to dinner that night in her usual clothes, jeans and the camp T-shirt. Nobody gave her a second glance. Including connor, who just didn't look away. The girls, Evelyn and Monica, giggled as they saw Connor staring at Mara. His eyes were going to pop out of his head when he saw her at the dance. They threw themselves into planning over dinner, last-minute preparations. Hairstyles, make-up, shoes, jewellery.

As soon as dinner was over and Chiron had made the announcements for the dance, Monica grabbed one of Mara's arms, and Evelyn grabbed the other. They dragged her too their cabin, they strapped her to a chair and got started. They used a special charm that their mother had taught them, it froze Mara's lips. They genereally only used that in lipstick problems, but this was an emergency!

When they were done, Mara really looked like a goddess. Her hair was softly curled, flowing down her back in waves of shining gold. Her lashes were thick, her lips soft pink. The dress shimmered, giving Mara the air of importence. For the first time in her life, Mara felt truly beautiful on her own account.

This was going to be awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

Mara was completely stunned. She didn't know how Chiron had done it. The pavilion was very halloween-y, but it was also magnificent and far more spacious. When she gave Chiron a puzzled look, he said "Ah, the power of Aphrodite when a formal function is involved. Even when she isn't coming."

Mara nodded. Okay, that made sense. Only about 35 campers stayed year-round, so they didn't need this much space, but it was nice.

Her golden dress shimmered softly in the lowlight, and she gasped as she looked down at herself. It was still lovely with the lights off, it would be wonderful with the lights on. The first dance, the Halloween one, would just be fun, fast music. At first, Mara had complained that she wouldn't be able to dance in her costume, but Monica and Evelyn brushed it off and said that they just wanted her to make an entrance, they had a charm so that the dress would only go up to her knees. Fine. She complained that they were fussing too much, but on the inside, she was more smug then she'd ever been in her life. She really looked good, and it was giving her far more pleasure than it should have.

…

Connor was with his brother, putting on his costume. They were both being Princes from different Disney movies. Travis was being the prince from Cinderella, to impress his girlfriend, Katie. Connor was being the prince from The Little Mermaid, to impress whatever chick looked his way. He had to get over Mara. Yah, so, she was hands down the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. Oh well.

When he and Travis got to the pavilion, Katie ran up in her butterfly costume, and blushed when she saw him. Connor laughed. "Congrats, bro. You're king of the insects."

Travis scowled, but Katie then kissed him full on, leaving him dazed, before he smiled and happily lead her down the staircase. Connor ginned and shook his head at his brother's weakness for Katie, smiling. He didn't need that. Tied down? Not a chance in the world. What did he need such a spitfire for, anyway? He needed a hot girl to hold for a week, and who wouldn't be surprised when he let go. Of course, he would have said the same thing about Travis 3 months ago. Things change.

But not him.

The lights turned off in the pavilion, and it was getting dark outside so it was pitch black. He heard Monica, a hot Aphrodite girl speak loudly "Okay, everyone pair up! The purpose of the dark is so you can get a chance to dance with someone new. Couples! Here's a hint! Just go to the-"

Evelyn cut her off. "Don't tell them! The whole purpose is to dance with someone new!"

He heard Monica sigh. "FINE." Everyone find someone new."

Connor really couln't see anything exept a faint gold shimmer. He walked towards it, still not being able to see. He heard a beautiful laugh, warm and sweet. A hand grabbed his. He still couldn't see, and he figured neither could this girl, whoever she was. The hand was slim and soft, warm to the touch. He stroked it with his thumb. Whoever it was stroked back. Music came on, the lights still not lifting. She was a wonderful dancer, graceful. They didn't speak, but she laughed again when he once stepped on her toes. This was wonderful.

…..

Mara was having a wonderful time. She had never been held before, and it was nice. His hands were not to big, not too little, strong but soft. He respected her space, as well. Some guy grabbed her butt on the way in, and he was taking a trip to the infirmary right now. She hated that feeling of being… violated. It was close to her worst fear… She had never told anyone.

Back to the present. The pleasant stranger holding her. He spun her around, and she giggled girlishly. She had never giggled before in her entire life. It wasn't dignified. But fun, in a way. Besides, she was very determind to have fun tonight. She pulled him closer, and he hapily obliged. She felt a strange urge, to do something… absolutely crazy.

But things were going so nicely, she decided to push her luck.

She slowly leaned in to him, first just swaying with him, but he took the bait, and silently kissed her forehead hesitantly, to see how she would react.

She smiled. And was so glad he couldn't see her crazy, insane, happy-high grin. Perfect. Now, this was going to ruin her life's plan. She had always told herself, when she met someone she liked, she would take it slow. They would kiss when she was ready.

And you know what?

She was ready.

So she pulled him in, kissing him blissfully. This was her first kiss, she couldn't imagine it any better way, this- wow he was good at the kissing thing. He held her still tighter, and she didn't mind a bit. He was so gentle, and she wondered who this wonderful boy may thanked the gods for the dark, as her face resembled the one a person would wear when dreaming. The dark still blocking her sight, she whispered to him, "Thank you."

…..

Connor was in still shock. He had been kissing her so wonderfully and powerfully, he felt like he could plainly see every perfect piece of her face. He knew who that was.

Mara Everman had just kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N arg! 1 review? really? I reviewed my own story in attempt to get you guys to do the same! Now THAT is desperation!

enjoy!

The line "Blushing all the way home…" of Taylor swift's song "Enchanted" ran through her head as she left the scene. The cool-looking-normal dance would begin in 45 minutes, and Monica was working on her the entire time.

She was still on a happy high from kissing. She, Mara Evermore, had just gotten her first kiss! Yah, she was fourteen, but kisses don't come to early or too late.

They just happened. Boy, did they happen.

She ran to the Aphrodite cabin. Monica was getting everything ready, and she could see Evelyn in the other room getting herself ready. Monica sat her in the chair, and Mara stayed perfectly still, as instructed. She got into her clothes, a gorgeous white dress with a scooped neck, and it was off-the-shoulders. Was it too revealing? She always worried about that kind of thing. She hated when girls showed up half-naked to get attention. That was disgusting, and they needed to get some self-respect. Putting the thought aside, her mind drifted to the wonderful stranger as she slipped the dress on. It was a wonderful feeling, it fit her like a glove, and she wondered what he would think of it. Geez! She thought of him every two seconds! She tried to calm herself down, she was not dependant on any boy. Even that boy.

Monica began on her make-up, just a light layer, to go with her white dress and white ballet slippers. She then put her hair in a bun at the nape of her neck. Again, she felt so beautiful. She started singing to herself, before Monica snapped that there would be time for that onstage.

Mara's eyes snapped open. She'd almost forgotten! She was singing at the dance, just a few songs. A few catchy songs, and some slower ones. This was going to be fun. Everyone said she was the best singer in the Apollo cabin, and she loved showing off when she was doing something she knew hands down.

When she got there, all eyes were on her. She loved it. She held her head high and strutted in like a supermodel. She stepped onstage alongside one of her brothers, Aaron, and saw Monica beconing her to begin.

She gave the cue, and her brother began to sing as a catchy beat filled the air. Everyone knew this song, but she needed her brother because most of it was a boy singing.

But she waited for her time.

…

Connor saw Mara and Aaron onstage and heard Aaron sing. She must be doing the Christina Aguilara part, then.

When her time, came, she rocked it.

_You wanna know_

_how to make me smile _

_take control own me just for the night_

_but if I share my secret_

_your gonna have to keep it_

_nobody else can see this_

_Oh!_

_so watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_head to toe, ooh baby run me right_

As she sang, she was busting out moves that no one knew that good girl had. Awesome, fun, and in Connor's eyes, incredibly sexy.

_and if I share my secret_

_your gonna have to keep it_

_nobody else can see this, hey-ay, hey-ay!_

Aaron took over again, her only chiming in when needed. Everyone was already having a good time, and it was only the first song! Connor smiled at Mara onstage, having the time of her life. She was whipping her hair around, making huge arm motions like she always did, and in a shorter way of putting it, making Connor want her more than ever.

Damn it!

…

She was loving this. More songs were coming, and this was so much fun!

She walked onstage wearing a different outfit, as Monica had insisted. It was very different from what she usually wore. Much cooler, more teenage-girl-ish. Skin tight jeans, an off the shoulder, crimson T-shirt, and a big black belt. Her hair was now in a high ponytail. (Again. Monica was a miracle worker when it came to this sort of thing.)

She smiled, winked at the crowd, and began to sing her favourite song for the feminist movement.

Who run the world?

About eight other girls walked onstage, and sang the extra parts.

GIRLS!

girls!

Who run the world?

GIRLS!

girls!

Its hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this run this back

repping for the girls who taking over the world

and we raise a glass for the college grads

anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is

check

you can't hold me

I work my 9-5 and I cut my check

this goes out to all my women!

get needy and your on your grine

to other men that respect what I do please acccept my shine

boy I know you love it how were smart enough to make these millions

strong enough to bear the children

then get back to buisness

see

you better not play me

don't come here baby

hope you still like me

if you pay me!

My persuasion

can build a nation

endless power

a love we can devour!

The music stopped, and a cheer went up from every girl in the room.

"Girls!"

Mara clapped and said, "Okay, this will be another fun song, we'll be right back!"

One of her brothers, Ethan, took the stage, and she left to take a break for a little while. She was gonna do some dancing! Strong arms wrapped around er waist. She was about to throw him off, but the same voice from before said "Hey, its me. I prefer not dying on a regular basis. It wouldn't be the first time you've tried to kill me."

Mara was confused. She could hardly recognize his voice, when had she tried to kill him? He was charming, and while they were dancing before, he told her how beautiful and clever and strong and smart she was. He had made a joke that he always wanted a girlfriend who could take him down easily. She had been glowing. She woud never have tried to kill this charming boy. Its not like he was-

No.

Freaking.

Way.

A/N oooooh! Loooks like she figured it out! Whats gonna happen… Oh, and he still has his arms around her. I think Connor's gonna die.

REVIEW IF YOU VALUE MY SANITY.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N WHOO! If your reading this now, then yesterday was NOV 30, a.k.a, vow of silence day. If you don't know what that is, you suck. Ask a friend. I did it! The whole shebang! No talking for 24 hours straight! YES! Anyways this will be and incredibly puny chapter. Enjoy anyway…

She let him hold her for a second, savouring that feeling.

She then flipped him onto the ground. And mother said tai kwon do was useless. "You'll have body gaurds" she said. Pfft, Never let someone else do what you can do better.

The lights were low, and he didn't cry out, so no one had noticed. She made her voice low and dangerous, and said "Do NOT EVER touch me again."

But Connor had had enough. Yah, the chick was freaking awesome. But he wasn't going to get thrown around like a ragdoll.

Then again, he couldn't hit a girl.

And he told her that.

BIG Mistake.

"Lets take this outside, shall we?" She said, a murderous tone to her voice.

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Okay then. I thought you hated me?"

This got him another kick to the gut.

Then she realized that it was her point to sing, so she dusted herself off, looked at him and rolled her eyes, then walked away with her head held high. If only he were that lucky. He just got flattened by a girl. The guys would be teasing him about this for weeks.

Mara wasn't honestly angery about connor not telling her who he was.

She was angry because he had kissed her.

And she had, for one moment, been happy that it was him.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N How did you guys like that? I know, it was a pathetic exuse for a chapter. I think "Chapter" implies over 300 words. Oh well. BTW, this is what I like to call a James-Lily love story. If you know Harry Potter, you'll know what I mean. Enjoy.

December

Connor was having a very frusterating today.

It was December 24th, and he was doing some last-minute christmas shopping. He'd already gotten his brother something, but he didn't know what to get for a certain blonde who was always on his mind. He could get her jewlery, but that was kind of a boyfriend gift, and although that was what he was shooting for, if he missed, it would look really bad. But he got her a pretty necklace anyways. He hoped she liked it, and didn't throw it at him like another time he bought her something.

Suddenly, he saw some Aphrodite girls from camp. They were applying lipstick and gossiping about a possible hook-up between Apollo and their Mom. They were eating these tiny little salads about the size of Connors fist. That was just pathetic. One girl, Monica, was eating a normal sized chicken salad, and her "Friends" were making fun of her for it. Monica was the only Aphrodite girl that Connor was okay with. Not that he would ever tell anyone that. He had some experience with some of these girls, and it wasn't something he enjoyed speaking of. Ugh.

He looked at the necklace he bought Mara, then did something he would regret the rest of his life. He went up to Monica, kissed her, and took her bags for her. He then suggested they go somewhere more private, along with his signature smirk.

Monica was ecstatic. This good-looking boy had never paid her any more attention then a smile and a hello. This was awesome!

After a fair amount of making out right in the middle of the mall, and a lot of dirty looks from old people, they left for camp together. When they got there, he told her what a wonderful time he had.

Which wasn't altogether true. No kiss would ever be good to him after he had shared a kiss with Mara. Nothing would be good enough for him again, but that was something he wouldn't even admit to himself.

He put his hand in his pocket, and found the saphire amulet he had bought for Mara. Yah, he was dating Monica for now, but might as well give it too her. He walked over to the Apollo cabin. He knocked on the door, but no one answered, so he let himself in.

The recording studio had a sign on the door that said, "DO NOT DISTURB UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES" So naturally, he walked right in.

Mara was inside, recording herself singing. She didn't see him, and he walked in quietly. She was singing the glee version of "Misery" and had flipped around a few words to make a girl version. She liked doing that. (A/N Hey! I do that!)

She was really good. He waited until she was finished, then clapped loudly, and whistled. She loked at him as though she'd been caught stealing. "What are you doing here! Can't you read!"

He shrugged, and smiled at her. "Wanted to hear you sing again."

Was she blushing?

She walked out. She looked great, as always. She was wearing jeans and a green turtleneck. Very suitable for the holidays. He cleared his throat. "Umm, its kinda early, but I got you something."

He handed her the little box. She unwrapped it to reveal the litttle blue, sparkling necklace. She was at a loss for words. "You… got me a christmas gift? I… actually really like it. Thank you Connor."

He smiled. Good.

She looked a little sheepish. "Well, I kinda- thought that, you wouldn't… I don't have anything for you." She looked down.

Connor couldn't see why she was so worried. He had been half expecting her to unwrap the gift and strangle him with it. He was just happy she liked it. Monica had left his thoughts completely as he said. "You know, if you are really feeling that bad about not getting me something, I know a little Christmas gift that would do." He said softly, slowly leaning in to her.

And to his surprise, she started leaning into him as well. "Oh." She said, just as softly. "And what might that be?"

There lips a centimetre apart, he whispered "Well, I suppose… You could kiss me."

And she closed the remaining space between them far quicker than he'd thought she would. Neither of them could see or hear anything of the outside world. It was just the two of them, wrapped in complete bliss, Mara finally giving in.

If only they'd known who was watching the whole scene through the window.

And she was _not_ pleased.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Ohhhhhh dear. TWO REVIEWS? You sicken me. oh, BTW, I wrote a songfic for these two! But, they're like, 17. I expect reviews! Anywho, for once I actually just want you to read. Enjoy.

They were wrapped in bliss. It was even better than before, because each were fully aware of the other and letting it happen anyway. She was running her fingers threw his sandy brown hair, and he was holding her close. It was simply perfect.

Well, almost. For neither had seen a cetain troublemaker outside the window, watching the whole thing. At first, she was upset. She'd wanted him. But the opprotunity to stir up some drama was far too tempting for her to be angry. Drew smiled deviously.

Back in blisstown, Connor pulled away. Mara smiled, and it was warm and flirtatious at the same time. He leaned into her again, smiling as well. He'd done it. It was a Christmas miracle!

Meanwhile, Drew had gone back to the mall. She searched every jewlery store until she found the same saphire necklace Connor had given Mara. She bought it quickly, and couln't keep the smile off her face. When she got back to camp, she wrapped it nice. She knew Connor's handwriting, she'd practiced the handwriting of everyone at camp, and wrote:

Merry Christmas! Love you, Monica sweet!

From, Connor

Drew put it under the big tree in the dining pavilion when no one was looking.

It was going to be a very merry Christmas indeed.

…

The next morning, Connor woke early and snuck from his cabin. He threw rocks at her window, which he thought was cheesy enough to be romantic.

Until it was her older brother Aaron who looked out the window. Connor hid until he left, then poked his head inside. She was still sleeping. She was wearing a Blue silk nightgown that was weet looking. Her hair was in a braid. He smiled at her.

Then Aaron reapeared, and pushed him off the windowsill.

…

Connor was going to break-up with Monica, obviously. He was going to do it the moment he and Mara said goodnight, but he never got the chance. He would do it she opened her presents and was in a good mood. When everyone had eaten breakfast, and Travis had gotton tired of Connor's staring at Mara, it was time for everyone to open presents. Monica opened her package from "Connor" and practically threw herself on him. "Oh, sweetie, thank you! It's lovely, the perfect gift!" Mara came over and saw Monica in Connor's lap. She raised an eyebrow questioningly. Before Connor could shove Monica off, or speak at all, Mara said "Hey Monica. Whatcha got there?"

She then recognized the necklace. Her eyes widened.

Monica giggled and said "Isn't it gorgeous? The BF got it for me! He's so sweet!" Mara's eyes narrowed. "Hmm. Really? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Connor, silly!"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N YES! FINALLY! A GOOD REVIEW RESPONSE! I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN! I'm such a spaz… enjoy! Oh, and check out my one shot! Its called "bubbly"! I have no reviews on it! If you value my sanity, review "Bubbly!"

Mara sang. Just sang. Whatever came to her mind. Marianas Trench, Taylor swift, Queen, Christina Perri, Glee, anything. She started to cry as she sang "Breathe".

Suddenly, she heard a noise in the woods. She took out her sword. See, she wasn't like a lot of the other campers when it came to fighting. She didn't really have a weapon specialty. She used daggers, swords, bows, darts, and she would often request special powders from the Hecate cabin, sometimes making them herself. She fought all over the place, it was just her style. She reached into one of her pockets. That was another thing she did. She didn't wear anything that didn't have tons of pockets. She reached in to her left pocket, and found a dart launcher. Judging by size, she had six deadly toxic darts (those were for monsters) three knockout darts (also for monsters, but sometimes used on Connor) four darts for temporarily petrifying, (For capture the flag) and a few that were so different she didn't know what they would do. She loaded her dart launcher with a knockout dart. That way, if it were a monster, she'd be safe. If it was Connor, she'd be laughing. Connor stepped out of the bushes, fast enough that she almost shot him. When she realized who it was, she stepped back, but kept it loaded to freak him out. "What do you want?"

"Gee I don't know, to apologize possibly?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well get over yourself. You seem to be under the impression that every girl on the face of the planet is going to fall into your arms the second you invite her. Well guess what? I seem to be a freak of nature, because that's certainly not what I'm going to do." She was sharp and fierce sounding, but he could see that she had been crying, and it didn't fool him for a second. From what he knew of her, when she pretended to be angry was when she was hurting the most. Like a cornered animal that knows it can't win, it masks its fear by trying to appear angry and dangerous. He softened his voice. "Mara, this is my fault. I know what you saw and heard, but do you know why I started dating her?"

Mara hesitated with the snappy comment she was about to make. She wanted to hear this. "Why?"

"To get over _you_. DO you know how many times I've asked you out since you got here? T-"

"Two hundred sixty-three times." She receited immeadietly.

Connor's smirk reapeared. "You kept track?"

Mara stuttered a little. "Well, I… I just didn't… Continue with the crummy exuse already!"

He held up his hands in surrender, but he couldn't wipe the smile off his face for a long time. "Okay. I asked you out that many times because _I love you._ Well, at first I just thought you were smoking hot, freaking gorgeous, and I thought you'd be the top of the line, considering I'd already dated the decent girls in this camp."

She blushed, and tried to mask it by scowling. "Reminding me of all your past one-night stands isn't the best way to make your point."

She sighed. "Look. I'm not gonna lie here_. I love you._ But I'm not forgiving you that easily. You say you know me? Here's a fun fact for you. My trust takes weeks to build, and seconds to rip down. And I've learned my lesson with you for a while. So remember this. For next time."

She walked out of the clearing and, when she thought he couldn't hear, said "Next time, don't give up on love."

Connor smiled. He would have her. _She loved him._ And he would have her, sooner or later.

Preferably sooner.

A/N I know, that wan't all the fluff I promised. But its coming! I swear to you! Oh, and in case you didn't read my profile, all my OC leading ladies are perfected versions of me. So, what do you think so far? REVIEW IF YOU VALUE MY SANITY.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N NO reviews? YOU SICKEN ME. I thought you liked this story! Now, I will have to stop writing, because OBVIOUSLY no one likes it! Actually, I could never do that. This story is my life. MA LIFE I TELL YOU!

Enjoy!

REVIEW!

**February 13th**

Connor had been trying to win Mara back over the last months, but everytime they got closer, she would give him a dirty look and pull back. That was what she did when she most wanted to keep going. It had gotten more frequant lately, which meant he was kind of winning, and he knew he had to do something totally epic tommorow to pull her farther in to him. Tommorow was Valentines Day, a guy's best shot at getting a girl to fall in love with him, the most romantic day of the year. He had an idea, but it was cheesy and stupid and would either make her make out with him, laugh at him, or knee him in the soft spot. He was hoping for the less painful option, but knowing Mara, the pain was more likely.

He quietly talked to Grover, who rolled his eyes and said "Do you KNOW how many guys asked me for that today? Sigh… I'll do my best." Connor thanked him, and when Grover delivered, he wrote everything, and when everyone had fallen asleep, he put everything in place.

**February 14th**

**Valentines Day**

Mara woke up that morning very irritable. All her sisters had been up since six, giggling and putting on makeup and whispering. She wished Melody was here. She wasn't that boy crazy. When she finally willed herself to open her eyes, all her sisters were hovering over her bed! She screamed a little and they all laughed. "Calm down!" Said Rythmia.

"Someones jumpy this morning."

"You be scared too, if you woke up to nine girls in clown makeup hovering over your bed!"

"Oh, forget that! Look!"

Mara looked down, and at the foot of her bed, was a red rose, and a note. She smiled, opened it, and saw what was written there.

Today's the day of lovers

Of kisses, chocolate, and more

So go down to the dining pavilion

And find a note marked "Ms. Evermore"

Mara rolled her eys as her sisters swooned at the note, but hid her own small smile.

"That is so sweet! GET DOWN FROM THERE! We have to do your makeup! Musa, find her a suitable dress!" Rythmia called out orders as she dragged Mara from her nice warm bed. Musa had gotten her a purple square necked dress, that only went to just above her knees.

"Oh no. That is WAY to short! I would never, ever be caught DEAD in-"

Rythmia cut her off as she pushed Mara into the bathroom to get dressed. (A/N If you want to see my inspiration for this dress, go to google images and look up "Square necked dress" It's the purple one in the second row.)

Mara put it on, and the other girls did her hair in a bun at the nape of her neck, with a few wavy gold strands loose. They did her makeup, just a light layer. She wore some black ballet flats. The other girl had wanted a pair of four-inch heels, but Mara flat out refused that one. She was only fourteen! Besides, thse looked more like totrure device's then shoes.

Her sisters and her walked down to the dining pavilion. They were not the only girls who were dressed up. Thank the gods it was a Saturday, they had no activities today. Every girl at camp, (Except the Ares girls, and some Athena girls) had dressed nice. Girls that didn't have boyfriends dressed nicer, and sometimes in more revealing clothing. Mara was disgusted. That was just revolting. Are those girls really that desperate?

She sighed, then smled. She would never do that. And she knew one person who loved her anyway, one person who hurt hyer months ago, who she had hurt before that. Someone who wanted her enough to go to all this work. Someone that she couldn't seem to admit to herself that she had already forgiven.

Someone she loved.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N AAAWWWW! Thanks for the nice reviews! Frozensandwich, I'll do my best!

Enjoy!

Mara looked at the note and the next rose, right where she usually sat. She smiled happily and read it while munching on breakfast, which had been laid out for her. An over-easy egg, and three crepes with cinnamon-suger and whip cream. Who even knew that that was her favourite?

The note said: Heh. Like the poem? I thought you would! I'm quite proud of the fact that I impressed the god of poetry's daughter with a poem. Anyways, these next notes will be filled with the reasons I love you, and why you're amazing. The next one will be found where we all gorge ourselves on candy!

Enjoy your breakfast.

I love you.

PS, Be sure to thank Grover. He hooked me up with the perfect roses!

Mara couldn't keep the smile of her face as she finished her delicious breakfast. She didn't even hit Musa when she pestered her about her "Secret" admirer! When Mara read the part about where the next note would be, she didn't have to think before she knew: The camp convenience store. He had once seen her and Melody stuffing their faces with chocolate there.

As she headed to the store, she thought about why Connor would do this. She had almost let him kiss her in the third week of January, then almost again on the second day of February. She had mentaly slapped herself afterward, for two reasons. One, for almost letting him kiss her. Two, for not letting him finish.

Sigh.

When she got to the convenience store, she looked around, not really knowing what she was looking for. It wasn't in the magazines, the bread, or lethal weapons. Then, when she had given up, she went to get herself a chocolate bar. There, in a row of her favourite, (Twix) she saw a red rose, and a small note. Of corse, if he knew her favourite breakfast, he would know her favourite chocolate bar. Why not? She tried to be sarcastic, but it was hard when she couldn't stop grinning. The note said:

You make me lose all control.

(Like you with a twix bar.)

I love you.

The next is in your favourite place in your favourite cabin.

Mara laughed, bought the chocolate bar, and raced to her cabin. She wondered. Did he actually know where her favourite room was? She answered that herself. OF COURSE HE DID. She kissed him there on Christmas Eve.

She ran into the recording studio, and found a note and a rose taped to a CD on top of her 'eighties boombox. She added the rose to her growing collection, and read the note:

Number 5 says it all.

She thought for a moment, then put the CD in her boombox and went to song number 5. The music filled the air, and Mara couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry with joy.

You make me smile like the sun

Fall out of bed

Sing like a bird

Dizzy in my head

Spin like a record

Crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool

Forget how to breathe

Shine like gold

Buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile

So she decided to sing along instead. She felt the same way for him. The note continued. It said: Go to the home of Einstein's decendants!

Mara laughed, and raced to the Athena cabin. The next note said:

You're clever enough to belong here.

But fun enough to not!

Next, go to the eerie place where supermodels go to die. *shivers *

I LOVE YOU!

Mara smiled and ran, more enthuisiastic than ever before, to the Aphrodite cabin. The note awaited her.

You're beautiful enough to belong here.

But awesome enough to not!

The notes sent her all over camp, saying things from "How strong you are" in the Ares cabin, to "Your smart mouth is so _freaking_ hot!" in the "dicipline" room.

Until the second last one said :Your favourite place in the whole camp.

She ran to her creek, the one in the meadow in the forest. Of course, it was early Frebruary, so everything was white and snowy, but the small meadow was still beautiful. She didn't see anyone when she got there. As she looked around, a strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she heard: "The last and best reason? You're so different from any girl I've ever met, nor ever will meet. I love you, Mara."

Mara didn't hesitate for a moment. She turned around, and kissed him lovingly. She was tired of pretending she didn't want him, that she despised him. It wasn't true. It wouldn't go on any longer.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N YES! REVIEWS! WOOHOO! My friend thinks im insane for beging for all these reviews, but she'd known how crazy I am for a long time. Some times I wonder if she hangs out with me only through fear ;)

Kidding! She's awesome and supportive

and Crazy.

LOVE YA KALES!

Anyway, puny chapter, enjoy anyway!

P.S. Mum, you should NOT have told me you read this! Now I'm going to be all self-consious about what I write!

Mara pulled back. Connor looked completely stunned.

After a moment of silence, Mara sighed. "I don't know to smack you or kiss you again if you don't say anything!"

His stunned look dissapeared, and his trademark smirk returned, lighting up his face. She had never admitted to anyone how much she adored that smirk.

"Took you long enough."

She laughed with relief. He wasn't mad at her. She leant in to kiss him again, but frowned and receded as a thought came to her. She bit her lip anxiously.

"How should we tell our friends? Melody will be shocked out of her mind, then interrogate me for details. The Aphrodite cabin will go completely insane. Travis- well, I have no idea what he will think."

"He'll congradulate me on getting the prettiest girl in camp. And the smartest, and-"

"Seriously! What do we do?"

"I- Wait a second! Theres a valentines day party tonight, right?"

"Yah…"

"And your scheduled to sing there, obviously."

"How on earth did you know that?"

"Because I know you. Mara, I think I have an idea that will break it to our friend gently, and blow there socks off!"


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 16

A/N C'mon people, I KNOW more of you read this than the reviews you gave! Make my wish come true… All I want for Christmas is reviews! You know you want to… GEEZ, JUST PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE THAT SAYS "REVIEW" ON IT! ITS NOT THAT DIFFICULT!

Sigh… Ignore my craziness and enjoy.

Mara listened to Connor's plan with glee. THIS was her kind of idea! Why didn't she think of this?

She asked Evelyn to help her get ready. Things were going to be very awkward with Monica after tonight, and she didn't want to make any more contact with her than was necasary. "Evelyn, you're a miracle worker!" Mara said, in awe, as she gazed at the extremely pretty, maybe even beautiful, girl in the mirror in front of her. The dress was actually flattering, but didn't have a low neck. Unlike her usual blue, this dress was crimson, which actually went wonderfully with her blond hair, making it look lighter and much nicer. Her make-up was dark, but it wasn't too much like Mara was always afraid of. Her hair was pulled out of her face, the top of her hair pulled into a small braid at the back of her head, emphasising the thickness of her gold wavy hair.

Unbeknownest to everyone else, although this dress and low red heels was perfectly suitable attire for a valentines day party, it was not correct for- other arangements later on. So Evelyn used a handy trick taught to her by Aphrodite herself. At exactly 8:03, her pretty red dress would morph into clothing much more suitable for later activites. (Cue mischeivious smile)

As she walked into the dining pavilion, which had once again been given a little help from the goddess of beauty, she got far more looks than she was used to, which pleased her more than she would care to admit. Boys never looked at her.

As she walked in, a few boy winked, or gave her a small smile. Those who smiled, she smiled back, but simply a friendly smile. Those who winked, got death glares. And the boy who slapped her butt was taking a ride to the infirmery right about now. Chiron lectured her at the time about violence, but after they carrried the boy away, Chiron smiled at her and said quietly "He won't bother you again, I assure you that."

Music played, and the only thought that entered her mind was: This is _my_ scene!

She was dancing up a storm. People had cleared a circle around her, and she was, as a daughter of Apollo, thoroughly enjoying the attention.

Connor arived, and saw the crowd of campers around Mra. He just smiled. Had he really expected anything different? He also laughed a little evilly at the thought of the boy who had made a comment on Mara to him. That loser would be taking a dose of Ambrosia every day for a few months, all from one punch.

Mara saw him in the crowd, and her face lit up. "Connor!" But she thewn realized that she sounded a bit too excited, and said in a duller tone. "Oh. It's you." He knew she didn't mean it. They had agreed that they would act like they did before, maybe get in an argument or two, just too shock their friends. But she pulled him aside and said "Hey! How are you!"

"Great, it looks like it will be a fun night."

"You knew that! Anyway, a guy grabbed my butt on the way in. UGH."

Connor smiled a little cruelly. "I'd be livid right now, except for the fact that they are probably carrying him away in a box."

Mara smiled deviously. "You flatter me. Just about, actually. He's… kind of in pieces. He'll be drinking out of a straw for the next few months."

He couldn't help himself. He went closer to her. "I'm gonna be the most hated boy at camp after tonight."

She looked slightly alarmed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

He smiled back at her, jokingly. "Nothing! I _meant_ because every guy in camp is looking at you right now."

"Let them look." She whispered, and leaned in to kiss him. She then remembered it was kind of a secret until 8:03. "Oh! Curse you, no distractions until the song!"

He couldn't keep the flirty smile off his face. "Am I too distracting?"

She hid her own smile and said "Funny. You got the Aphrodite boys to do the charm thing?"

"Of course! Do you think I would forget the fact that at 8:02 I'm out of these stupid fancy clothes?"

"Okay, Okay! It still blows my mind that there are boys in that cabin… never mind. Go! Hang with your brother, dance with an ex girlfriend, whatever."

"Dance with an ex? Really?"

"Don't sound excited! I was kidding."

"I- I knew that."

A/N I know, really short! But I want to build up some suspence! Anybody think they know what they're gonna do?

C'mon1

All I want for Christmas is…

REVIEWS!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Oh, forgive me! Cliff hangers are SOOOOOO much fun to write! Anyway, feeling pretty good. Our school had a dance few days ago, and most of my crushes time was spent in the lap of E.T., my nickname for a jerk of a girl at my school, but I had a really great time. For a romance writer, my feelings towards boys are strange. I find them unecasary and overrated. But whatever, have a very merry Christmas! On to the story. Review!

Mara looked at the clock. YES! It was 8:01. Almost time! As the hand turned to 8:02, Mara smiled and looked over at Connor as his clothes morphed.

Instead of the dress shirt, slacks, and tie he had walked in with, he was now in a leather jacket, white T-shirt, and dark jeans. His hair was different too. Instead of being combed back, it was… well, identical to the hairstyle that the lead singer in "Marianas Trench" has in the music video for "All to myself."

Everyone looked over in astonishment. That trick had never been used in public before, but Aphrodite had specifically told her children that it was a dire situation when a love story this good came along, and desperate measures had to be taken to make things more interesting.

The hands on the clock moved again, this time transforming Mara. She was now wearing an off-the-shoulder black T-shirt that went down her waist on one side, and stopped at her hip on the other side. She was wearing skin-tight, ripped, dark blue jeans. Her hair fell down from its nice 'do, and was now in wild curls. They were on opposite sides of the pavilion, and everyones heads snapped back and forth between the two of them, but their eyes were only on each other.

Music started, and Connor adjusted his hidden headset in front of his mouth as he and Mara started to sing the song she had modified into a duet. It was extremely popular, and Mara felt with a little adjusting, it suited them perfectly.

(A/N:

M: means Mara sings it.

C: Means Connor sings it.)

C: Testing, testing I'm just sugggesting…

M: you and I might not be the best thing

At the beginning, Connor walked up to her, but she gave him a disgusted look, and begin to sing. They were playing up their first meeting, when he tried to pick her up and she rejected him.

M: Exit exit

C: Somehow, I guessed it right

M: (Sarcasticly)Right

(Secretive) but I still… want ya want ya

C: Don't mean to taunt ya, but if you leave now I'll come back and haunt ya

you'll remember-

M: Resend to sender! Now. Now!

People were slowly realizing what the two were reinacting. It was their relationship, from start to finish. It showed how Mara wouldn't admit she kinda did like him, and he was following her around, trying to convince her to give him another chance.

C: Well, I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it!

M: Back before I lost myself somewhere… Somewhere in it

M: We been stuck now so long

C: We just got the start wrong! One more last try?

M: Could we get the ending right?

C: You can't stop this! And I must insist that you haven't had enough

M: You haven't had enough.

At this point Mara ran from him, trying to get away from what she felt. She stood up on the stage, looking down at him with slight curiousity, and Connor got on his knees below her and sang the bridge.

C: Don't you need it?

Don't you want this at all?

Don't you need it?

Don't you want this at all?

Ahh….

When the chorus started and they sang together again, he swooped her in his arms from the stage and onto the ground again with him. This time their eys didn't leave the others face, and they sang with more power than before.

M: Stuck now, so long

C: We just got the start wrong

M: One more last try,

Both: I'ma get the ending right!

C:You can't stop this!

M: And I must insist that you haven't had enough!

C: I haven't had enough!

The song ended with one last guitar note, and Connor looked at Mara with his signature smirk,

The audience, which had been really into the song before, went silent, then started chanting: "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Why argue with the audience? Mara thought to herself as they kissed, and everyone cheered.

A/N Haha! Yes! It may be pointless fluff from now, so be prepared. Look at the lyrics of that song, it actually does describe them! I thought it was pretty cool.

I do not own "Haven't had enough!" It all belongs to the fabulous Marianas trench!

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!


End file.
